Slow Dancin'
by patricia51
Summary: Since her plans to ask Cameron never worked out who would Shelby go to the dance with? Cyd of course. But that's not a date. Not really. Just two best friends. Two best friends who have one final dance when they get home without realizing where that will lead them. Femslash. Shelby/Cyd.


Slow Dancin' by patricia51

(Since her plans to ask Cameron never worked out who would Shelby go to the dance with? Cyd of course. But that's not a date. Not really. Just two best friends. Two best friends who have one final dance when they get home without realizing where that will lead them. Femslash. Shelby/Cyd)

(Title taken from Johnny Rivers' 1977 Top 40 song "Swayin' to the Music (Slow Dancin'))

Shelby Marcus breezed into her bedroom. No, she reminded herself, not "her" bedroom but "their" bedroom.

"That was fun," she declared sitting down on the edge of her bed.

Cyd Ripley plopped down next to her with a sigh of relief and then sprawled backwards on the bed. "Yes it was," she admitted reluctantly.

Shelby smothered a laugh. Bracing herself on her hands she leaned back slightly and twisted to look at her best friend. "Oh you had a good time. And I have to admit I was impressed. I had no idea you knew all those dance moves."

"Neither did I."

Now Shelby did chuckle. After the wild adventures of the day the last thing on either of their minds had been going to the dance. They had got Cyd unpacked and the room redecorated (okay they had jumped forward just a little until that chore was done) and had watched in amazed enjoyment a song and dance put on for Cyd by her brothers. But when everything was put away (sort of) and watched and hung on the walls (and she still wasn't sure how well she would sleep with Cyd's clown poster watching her) the evening had just begun.

So she had talked (begged) Cyd into going to the dance. Rolling her eyes and muttering Cyd had agreed. Shelby slipped into the dress she had planned to wear for Cameron. While putting her shoes on and arranging her hair she rolled her own eyes at Cyd's choice of attire.

"Really? You're going to wear that?"

Cyd examined herself. Pullover top, black tights with jeans shorts and her usual black boots. "Why not?"

Shelby started to explain but gave up before she even started. Cyd wasn't listening anyway and the other girl seriously did not care anyway. She wondered if the dark-haired girl was wearing underwear for a change. That question went unasked. The blonde really didn't want to know the answer.

So they went, underwear or not as the case might have been. And they had a good time. Shelby was surprised to see that the recipient of all her planning to ask out Cameron turned out to be Marci of all people. Well more power to her. She seemed to be completely in a daze but it was a happy one so good. And maybe Cameron wasn't quite as appealing now as he used to be for some reason.

As expected Barry and Naldo skipped the event. No surprise there. Well they would find someone to dance with and there were refreshments, which Cyd immediately began to devour. Finally Shelby drug her away to the dance floor, the dark-haired girl protesting her hunger at every step.

There were a few offers to dance and the girls accepted some. They didn't feel comfortable slow dancing with anyone so they sat those out. Rather Shelby sat them out and Cyd returned to the refreshments, body checking more than one competitor for a bite that she had her eye on. Shelby marveled at her best friend's ability to eat as she did without seeming to gain an ounce.

As the evening wore on more and more couples formed from the kids who had come on their own. Most wouldn't last beyond that night but it did cut the number of available dance partners down. More and more Shelby and Cyd danced with each other. No one thought anything of it. They were best friends after all; practically joined at the hip. It was almost more surprising that they had danced with anyone else.

Finally the band played its final set and the dance came to a close just as Cyd finished off the last of the food. With that feat accomplished the pair headed home. They sat on the bed and reviewed the day one more time.

Shelby had just finished taking her shoes off when Cyd sat up and looked around

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That sound."

The girls stood up, moved closer to the stairs and listened. Soft music floated up from somewhere below them. Shelby smiled.

"Mom and Dad. Believe it or not there are times when they get romantic. They don't go out much but sometimes they play old music and dance together. Just them."

"That's sweet."

They listened. The words could barely be picked out and they weren't important anyway. It was the dreamy melody and the soothing loving voice of the singer that brought thoughts of moonlight and closeness and warmth to the girls. They both found themselves moving back and forth in time to the music.

Cyd had levered her boots off while they listened. Without words the dark-haired girl took her best friend's hand. Shelby nodded and the two of them came together and started that slow dance they had skipped earlier.

The words faded away. Only the soft rhythm remained. It should have felt strange, dancing like this with her best friend Shelby thought but it didn't. It felt good. It felt right. Cyd fit perfectly against her, her head resting against Shelby's shoulder. The blonde stroked her friend's beautiful long hair. She nearly giggled, thankfully managing to restrain herself before she ruined the mood. She didn't know about all of Cyd's underwear but the lack of anything under her top meant her best friend had definitely dispensed with a bra. Again.

They moved around the room, losing themselves in each other. The music stopped but they never noticed. Minutes later they slowed and stopped but neither wanted to let go of the other. When Cyd lifted her head and looked into Shelby's eyes there was no need of words. Their lips came together and the two girls kissed.

It should have surprised Shelby. It should have shocked her. But she felt anything but those emotions. Instead she felt warm, safe and everything was just as it should be. When Cyd twined her arms around Shelby's neck and the blonde felt the tip of her friend's tongue her lips parted immediately and the kiss deepened. Now she felt more; she felt need, she felt want.

One hand tightened on Cyd's back, molding the shorter girl's body to hers. The other hand slipped between them and came to rest on Cyd's breast. The dark-haired girl's top was no barrier to the warmth against her hand nor could it conceal the already stiff nipple poking Shelby's palm. Most of all the blonde could feel her friend's heartbeat and how it was speeding up.

Cyd moaned into Shelby's mouth. Her arms let go and she raised them over her head. Understanding instantly what was wanted Shelby lifted her friend's top up her body, over her arms and dropped it to the floor. Immediately after both her hands shot out to cup Cyd's freed breasts. Her thumbs found the hard brown nipples. The sounds the other girl made as Shelby rolled them, tapped them and pressed them into the budding orbs before releasing them was music to her ears.

The other girl was busy. Her hands returned to the back of Shelby's neck. This time it was to unzip the blonde's dress. Shelby reluctantly released the hold she had on Cyd to let her dress fall around her feet to the floor, leaving her only in her bra and panties. Cyd's hands slipped lower and the catches of the bra were released one by one. When Shelby shook it down her arms she took advantage of where her hands were to unsnap Cyd's shorts and push them down.

Cyd apparently decided they had stopped kissing quite long enough and returned her mouth to Shelby's accepting one. Both of them nearly nude now they shivered with the amount of skin to skin contact they now had. Their fronts molded together. Cyd's hands slipped down Shelby's sides, catching the skimpy cotton panties and drawing them down. Shelby had slid her hands down the back of Cyd's tights and discovered that the other girl had indeed skipped panties as well as her bra.

The mutual effort to rid the last obstacles keeping them from being fully together staggered them slightly as they almost lost their balance. Fortunately three quick sideways steps brought them back to Shelby's bed and the never even lost touch with each other. They sank down, first sitting and then laying back. Each wiggled to help the other in the final undressing and each found the other's wiggling to be both delightful and arousing.

Once they were both finally nude they locked themselves together. Legs intertwined, arms circled, hands stroked and their entre bodies moved, one to the other. Kisses were showered over faces, necks and shoulders.

"Cyd, oh Cyd," moaned Shelby.

"Gosh you are so beautiful," marveled the other girl.

Shelby ran her tongue up the side of Cyd's neck. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too Shelby," gasped her best friend, roommate and now lover.

Thighs slid between thighs. Legs locked together. The girls strained against each other, rubbing and grinding themselves. Shelby was on fire and knew the other girl was too. Nipples were so hard they bored into waiting breasts. Bellies and mounds rubbed together as the girls sawed frantically against each other, each soaking the other with their arousal.

It couldn't last long. It didn't. The spasm started deep in Shelby's body and rose to a crescendo.

"Cyd!"

"Shelby!"

The two teens shuddered, arched for long moments and then collapsed in each other's arms. They kissed again; soft, gentle kisses now while murmuring to each other how wonderful the other one was and how much each loved the other. Their frantic grips relaxed and they snuggled together once more as though they were dancing again. Cyd's head was once more on Shelby's shoulder and one leg was thrown across both of hers. A small hand was firmly clamped on Shelby's right breast and the blonde cupped the other girl's sweet tight butt.

This had always been their fate Shelby realized. Time travel or not, sooner or later they would have discovered each other like this. They had never been destined to be best friends; they had been meant always to be so much more.

Shelby's thoughts were interrupted as Cyd made several loud noises. But it was just the other girl snoring.

How DID she do that? But it was probably a very good idea. Shelby's eyelids were falling and the effort to stay awake and think was too much. She closed her eyes and let herself drift away.

Besides, she had a feeling she was going to need all of her strength in the morning.

(The End)  



End file.
